金 Gold
by FuwaFuwa Li
Summary: 5 childhood friends-Nami, Robin, Perona, Zoro, & Sanji. On Perona’s birthday, she is suddenly murdered. The murderer is possibly someone they already know… Pairing: Some NamixSanji&Zoro Set in modern Japan. SUMMARY INSIDE. M for language & blood.
1. Perona's Birthday

Gold 

FuwaFuwa Li

**Disclaimer : **I do not own One Piece – Oda-sensei does. He's my idol. :D & I am not Otsuka Ai or associated with her. I just love her songs, sorry.

_Summary :__ Five childhood friends- __Nami__, Robin, __Perona, __Zoro__, & __Sanji__Perona__, Robin, and __Nami__ are three best girlfriends forever. On __Perona's__ birthday, she is suddenly murdered. __Nami__ is in a state of __anquish. __Sanji__ & __Zoro__ try to help her and possibly solve the mystery. But the worst has yet to come. "Who murdered __Perona__?" It could possibly be someone they already know… This story is set in modern-day Japan. __I know, this summary sucks. _

_First story uploaded here on Please be nice - opinions, reviews? _

_Pairing :__ some- __Nami__ x __Sanji__, at the end- __Nami__ x __Zoro_

Perona's Birthday

"Geez, I didn't want to come back so late, but I guess that's how things turned out," Perona sighed. She stumbled around the corridor of the dark hallway until she finally felt the light switch and flipped it on. A huge flash of white turned on suddenly, blinding her sight for a few seconds. She adjusted her eyes to the room. White washed walls, and simple table, and three wooden chairs in her view with a fruit plate, home to five tangerines. Perona set all her bags and present boxes on the kitchen table, pulled out one of the ebony colored chairs and sat down. She could feel the booze kicking back into her again.

"Ughh….I shouldn't have had this much."

Perona lay on the table for a few minutes and started thinking of the earlier party. She remembered loud karaoke music, Sanji trying to suffocate Nami with his big hugs again, Zoro's crazy beer contest with other willing classmates that were invited, Robin with her huge inhuman appetite eating the leftover dinner, and the guys trying to hit on Robin as she ate. All these things went flowing back into her mind again. A good time has happened again in her life, she thought. Perona shifted her eyes and put her attention on the letter that she had found in her the mailbox.

**"From Osaka****. "**

"Otou-san and Okaa-san...," she muttered in a scratchy voice. She ripped open the envelope with her well-manicured nails of black and sparkling pearl-white ribbon decorations.

**"Happy Birthday ****Perona. ****Otou****-san and ****Okaa****-san are sorry we are not here to celebrate your birthday with their only daughter but we hope you had a good time with your friends. We will be back soon when we're done seeing ****Obaa****-san."**

Perona set the letter aside and put her head down on the table again. The table felt cold like freezing ice. She can smell the booze on her clothes too. She lifted her head up a little and took a peek at the Hello Kitty clock on the wall that she had bought for Okaa-san. 2:11 am. Perona quickly slid the leftover slice of strawberry-cream mousse out of the frilly yellow cake box that Robin and Nami provided for her and ate it.

"Kawaii !!" all the girls from her class squealed as they saw it when Nami handed it to her, smiling gently.

"Auugh…time to go work on that history essay due on Monday," Perona murmured to herself as she stood up and walked slowly to her room. Still feeling the intoxicating affect of the beer, she tried not to bump into the walls.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_My story sucks. __xD__ If__ you guys have opinions and stuff, please tell me in your reviews. __Sorry, I couldn't think of anyone else so I picked __Perona__ to be Robin and __Nami's__ friend….just get used to it. __:P_

_Next Chapter preview: _Just hearing Ai's adorable yet stunningly gorgeous voice bought a smile to her face. Perona went on her email inbox, took out her history paper, and got to work not knowing someone was watching her from outside the window….

Otou-san : Dad

Okaa-san : Mom

Kawaii : Cute

_:o What's going to happen next? _


	2. Cherries

Cherries

"Home, home, home at last," Perona chimed happily as she jumped on her bed in her clean spacious, but well decorated cute-gothic and purple room. "Mmmm…let's listen to Otsuka Ai today."

She buried her face in the blankets and turned on her music player. Perona lay on the bed like that for a few minutes, savoring the oh-so-precious little time she had of lying on a soft lavender smelling bed and then jumped up, walked to her desk, sat down, and switched on her computer.

**"****Techou****hiraku**** to ****mou****ni-nen****tatsu****naa****tte**

**Yappa****jikkan****suru**** ne ****nandaka****teretari****suru**** ne **

**Sou****iya****hidoi****koto**** mo ****sareta****shi**

**Hidoi****koto**** mo ****yutta****shi**

**Nakami****ga****ippai****tsumatta****amai****amai**** mono ****desu****"**

Just hearing Ai's adorable yet stunningly gorgeous voice bought a smile to her face. Perona went on her email inbox, took out her history paper, and got to work not knowing someone was watching her from outside the window.

When she was halfway done with her essay, while chatting to an online friend she had recently met named, "Sekai09", she began to feel her throat close in slowly.

Perona yelped but the only sound that came out of her mouth was a distorted dead screech. Perona began to panic. She could feel her throat squeezing in and her breath was coming out in short and quick bursts. She felt a thousand needles being pushed out in that tight space in her throat. It kept pushing and pushing, scraping the inside of her throat while her throat kept squeezing shut. It stung worse than jalapeño sauce that she was forced to swallow in fifth grade by a group of ugly bullies. Tears swelled up her eyes as crimson forced its way out of her mouth. The door opened a tiny crack and all Perona could see was an eye staring back at her in such desire and temptation that she fell back her chair and on the ground. She saw its mouth grin, a shiny set of gleaming hungry teeth, beckoning her to survive a little longer so she could feel the torture just a little more. It then flew into the room with such speed that Perona could follow it no longer with her eyes and all went black as she felt a surging of pain on her spine. The clock struck three A.M. and a high sickening scream; was the last sound that came out of Perona.

**"****Aishiau****futari****shiawase**** no ****sora**

**Tonari****dooshi****anata**** to ****atashi****sakuranbo****"**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Oh my:o I hope that wasn't too bad…the choking part…._

_This is a short chapter. _

_Anyways, reviews please!_

_Next Chapter preview:_ Nami held on to Sanji's arm tightly and walked around the house. Everything appeared to be in place, nothing unusual lying around. Sanji apparently was enjoying his position until they arrived in Perona's bedroom.

Nami froze in terror at what she saw and Sanji's eyed widened. Nami let out an earsplitting scream.

_The bolded parts are the lyrics to Otsuka Ai's "Sakuranbo." Sakuranbo means cherries._

_Intense?__:P_


	3. Crime Scene

Crime Scene

"Sanji-kun, hurry up!! You're such a sloth today," Nami nagged as she jogged up the stairs to the Perona's house.

"Hai, hai, Nami-san! And you're as pretty and beautiful as yesterday!" Sanji gushed with honey-soaked words. "Why are we here anyways?" He took a smoke out of his cigarette and stared at her protruding chest.

"That's because I forgot to give Perona this bunny keychain I got for her yesterday morning. You know she loves bunnies don't you? Stop staring at me and stop getting the cigarette smoke in my face."

"Oh. Sorry," he said and smiled coolly.

Nami pushed the doorbell button but was only responded by silence as the chiming bell subsided. She rang it again, only to be welcomed by another round of silence. No thumping noises, nothing at all.

"That's quite strange, is Perona not home?" Nami asked.

"She should be home since she's known to sleep until twelve or something, right?"

Nami turned the doorknob and strangely, it was unlocked.

"Sanji, you know her door's unlocked…"

"Are you sure she just didn't forget to lock the door or something."

Nami glared at him with intensity. "Do you think I hang out with idiots?"

Sanji winced a little. _I swore I just saw burning fire._

"I was being serious. Anyways, I'll go in first. Be careful though."

Sanji stepped in the house. The atmosphere was eerily quiet. _The whole place was just too strange._ _Unless…._

"Nami-san, stay back."

"Why?" Nami knew that Sanji was being serious now since he wasn't acting like his usual love-sick idiot personality.

"Because…something's malevolent in this atmosphere. Don't you feel it?"

"Yes. Well..a little."

"So stay back, ok? I don't want you getting hurt."

"WHAT? So you're just going to leave me at the doorway by myself? Are you crazy? What if some old pervert comes out and grabs me and steals all the money in my purse? I feel safer following you!"

Sanji sighed as Nami continued furiously. She could go on and on but he guessed that she had a point.

"Fine, follow me closely then." The color rose in Sanji's face as he answered. _Oh, __Nami__-san is so cute when she's mad._

Nami held on to Sanji's arm tightly and walked around the house. Everything appeared to be in place, nothing unusual lying around. Sanji apparently was enjoying his position until they arrived in Perona's bedroom.

Nami froze in terror at what she saw and Sanji's eyed widened. Nami let out an earsplitting scream.

"EEAAAAAHHH!!"

"Nami-san don't look," Sanji said hastily with a sickened expression on his face. She was terribly frightened. Her face was pale and her lips were turning into a purple tinge quickly. She was so frightened, she forgot to breathe. He briskly pulled out his cellphone. Nami was gasping for breath while Sanji put his hand over her eyes and scrunched up his face in disgust.

"Would that damn marimo just pick up the phone?" Sanji thought angrily. After five long seconds passed, the phone was finally picked up on the other end.

"It better be good Sanji, you've ruined my dinner that I was about to finish making."

"Forget about your dinner, get over to Perona's house and pick Nami up NOW."

"Wha-What? What're you guys doing at Perona's house? Why the hell am I picking her up? Did something happen?"

"Look Zoro, just shut the fuck up and get over here. I mean NOW."

"Ok, ok. I'm going, geez. Crap cook."

"WHAT DID YOU-"

The connection was off.

"Man, he pisses me off. Listen Nami, Zoro's going to come pick you up." He felt her nod in his arms and sighed.

"I'll explain to Zoro later," he thought as he walked Nami to the front door making sure she doesn't trip over with her staggering. Minutes later, a blue Mercedes ferociously whirled in their sight in on the street, almost crashing into Sanji's black Chevrolet. Zoro stepped out of his car in his blue t-shirt that screamed out in yellow, "NOBODY," with army pants and a chain to go with the look. He ran up the stairs frantically to the pair.

"You know Zoro, that green head of yours really pisses me off when I see it," Sanji retorted dryly.

"Then what's with your hair covering one of your eyes, huh? Got some ugly thing to hide behind it?"

"YOU-"

"Alright, whatever. What happened? Where's Perona?"

"And also, what were you DOING? Were you trying to kill my CAR?"

"Look, just shut up and get to the point. I'm sorry, okay? I'm just worried."

"Just get Nami to your house and make sure she's safe. We'll talk later. There's something that happened."

Zoro looked at Nami. She was shivering and her skin was in an unhealthy shade of pale white. He sighed and took her to his car.

"If you end up making her feel worse, I swear I'll fucking beat you to the pulp."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll make sure she's alright." Zoro looked at Sanji with serious eyes. "But tell me what happened, okay?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_WHAT DID THEY SEE:D__ Please __review !!_

_Next Chapter Preview:_ He took a careful step with his polished black shoes, bent down, and traced the blood with his finger. A tiny trickle of crimson red slid down. Sanji narrowed his eyes. Sweat fell rolled of his forehead.

_Monster._


	4. Chrysanthemums

Chrysanthemums

Sanji lingered back to his previous location and stared at the room. There was Perona, dead on the floor. Blood was carelessly splattered everywhere around the body. It was all still a little moist, but soon drying.

"This blood isn't completely dried," Sanji thought, "That means Perona-chan must've been killed last night."

He took a careful step with his polished black shoes, bent down, and traced the blood with his finger. A tiny trickle of crimson red slid down. Sanji narrowed his eyes. Sweat rolled of his forehead.

_Monster._

Sanji stood up again and took another look at Perona. Her body was disfigured mercilessly. Holes from stab marks from a thin but extremely sharp knife were all over her back, on her upper left thigh, and four were on her right arm, all in a row. Her left arm was disfigured in a bloody heap beside her and her head, it looked like, was cracked ruthlessly back with her mouth wide open, blood spilling out. Her eyes were still open though, one filled with red that had exploded with blood. This was a terrifying but amazing sight. His eyes wandered around the room and noticed some writing on the wall. Crimson writing.

**"Chrysanthemums scattered on the floor, **

**Your smile no longer willing.**

**The night is waning.**

**I'll be the one to cut your shadow away."**

"What is this supposed to mean?" Sanji said his thoughts out loud. "Chrysanthemums?" Sanji shivered and almost coughed on his cigarette. He was a bit scared about what all this meant. Instantly, he thought that possibly the next victim would be Nami or Robin, since Perona was their best friend. He trod the wooden boards. There was a journal on the bed.

"What's in here?" he wondered. Sanji flipped through the pages until something satifisfied him. _It does not comfort me at all to be next to a dead corpse._ He tilted his head slightly to the left and scanned the page.

_**September 3.**_

_**Johnny-san**__** confessed to me today but I rejected him. I don't love him. But I still feel bad about it….but **__**Johnny-sa**__**n keeps telling me that he'll get me soon and I'll **__**regret not falling for him in the first place. He's kind of scaring me**__**…He's obviously madly in love with me. Johnny-san also told me a secret that Robin's jealous of me because I have such a wonderful and happy life. I think I should go talk to Robin. I feel so bad for her now… I feel so bad her parents died.**_

"….Johnny-san? Johnny...isn't he…Perona's nii-san? It must be Johnny. And Robin-chan is jealous of Perona-chan?" Sanji pondered a little bit. He looked around the room again, this time carefully and slowly. _Is this computer still on? _Sanji walked to the computer and was cautious not to step on the blood or Perona's body. He definitely did not want torn red flesh sticking on his dress shoes. Sanji raised a finger steadily and pushed the computer screen button. The screen came to life as three words immediately caught his attention in a little box that had the title, "Sekai09."

**"I am ****Johnny****."**

Sanji studied the black words in dismay. _It can't be.__This Sekai09 that __Perona__ was talking to IS Johnny._ He scrolled up and read more.

**"Where are you?"**

**"Are you still on?"**

**"Are you still there?"**

Sentences like these all littered the chat box.

**"I'll come to your house one day and we'll have the time of our lives. It's going to be great. I'll know Robin will let me."**

Sanji thought about the possibility that it was Johnny that killed Perona in the first place. _Maybe I should have a little chat with Johnny later. Damn this is weird. Why might Johnny__ kill her? Is it because __Perona__ continuously rejects him?_

He eyed Perona's corpse on the floor and studied her face. _She must have been terrified…the way her expression is shown on her face. _Sanji glanced at her hand and spotted a speck of yellow. He reached out a sweaty hand and briskly seized it, not wanting to touch the body. Examining it, he realized it was just a normal handkerchief that you could buy at a convenience store, excluding the fact that most of it was already drenched in red. It smelled of rust.

**"****Nechi**** Convenience,"** beamed the tag that was proudly sewed on to the side.

Sanji ran his hand over the handkerchief and discovered that it might have been used to clean the sharp weapon, as there were subtle, ripped places where the thread was torn.

"There are tons of convenience stores here in Japan…anyone could go in any company's convenience store and picked up a handkerchief. Not just Nechi Convenience's," Sanji apprehended. "And what about that part when Johnny said Robin-chan will let him come to Perona-chan's house? I know Robin-chan won't let anyone do anything dangerous to Perona-chan…is Robin-chan in this too?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I don't think I'm that good at writing bloody scenes so don't kill me if you thought that was horrible. __x__x__ Please__ review!_

_Next Chapter __preview :_ "Take me to Robin now."

"You heard Sanji. No is no!" Zoro responded harshly.

"Why?"

"I thought you said you weren't deaf. Didn't you hear Sanji say that Robin or her brother might've killed Perona?"

"I don't think Robin killed her."

_Johnny is the guy that is always with Yosaku for people who have forgotton. Remember - "ZORO, ANIKI!!"_


	5. Sanji’s Call

Sanji's Call

"WHAT?" Zoro yelled.

"She's dead. Zoro, Aki was murdered." Nami said with tear soaked eyes. Nami had just finished explaining to Zoro everything she unexpectedly had to take in when she arrived in Perona's bedroom. "I want to go to Robin. Zoro, take me to Robin," she stammered in a raspy tone grabbing his arms. Pop music suddenly busted out in the car. Nami jumped.

"Hey," Zoro responded casually, answering his cellphone.

"Is Nami-san ok?" Sanji said flippantly.

"Can't you be a little more serious about this?" Zoro growled.

"Nami told you didn't she?" Sanji said suddenly changing his tone of voice.

"Yeah, she did. She wants me to take her to Robin. Are you still in Perona's house?"

"NO. Don't take her to Robin-chan. I found some things in her bedroom that might have a connection with Robin and her brother from college. I've read that Robin was jealous of Perona's life and Johnny was rejected. He confessed his love to Perona numerous times."

"WHAT? Are you saying Robin might be the killer too? That's really messed up."

"Just don't take her to Robin's. Drive back home, I'll be there in five minutes."

"'Kay careful Sanji." Zoro clicked the phone off. "Nami, Robin might be-"

Nami cut him off. "I'm not deaf you know. I heard it."

There was a moment of silence.

"Take me to Robin now."

"You heard Sanji. No is no!" Zoro responded harshly.

"Why?"

"I thought you said you weren't deaf. Didn't you hear Sanji say that Robin or her brother might've killed Perona?"

"I don't think Robin killed her."

"No?"

"…And if Robin's brother killed her, he wouldn't be home right now."

"How would you know that?"

"Johnny-san is never home until 8 pm. We all know that."

"Look, I've had enough. Haven't you? And again, NO."

Zoro started the car. Nami glared at him. She opened the car door, jumped out, and took off.

"HEY, GET BACK IN THE CAR."

Nami didn't answer and just ran off to the subway station.

"Augh, DAMN IT." Zoro cursed, stepped out of the car, and ran after her. His cellphone rang again. "Who is it this time?" he grumbled and pulled out his phone. _"__Sanji__, great timing you've got."_

"I'm at your house already, where ARE you?"

"Nami ran off."

"SHE WHAT? GO AFTER HER THEN!!"

"I AM, YOU THINK I'M STUPID ENOUGH NOT TO KNOW THAT, SHITTY ERO-COOK?!"

Zoro cursed again, shut of his phone, and took off.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Please review!_

_Next Chapter __preview :_ "Perona…"

"Yes, Nami?"

"Perona…Perona's…"

Robin listened.

"Perona was murdered last night," Nami choked out.

Robin's eyes suddenly turned wide and turned her head abruptly to look at Nami.

"She's dead, Robin."

"…"


	6. The Past

The Past

Nico Robin's doorbell rang. Nami heard some thumping and a tall beautiful figure opened the door. It was Robin.

"Oh. Nami. Come in," Robin said simply in a voice that reminded Nami of flowers. Nami stepped in the doorway cautiously. Robin immediately sensed something was not right. She looked at her.

Nami had been crying. Her eyes were red and swollen. Her face was pale, and her expression told her that she hadn't been in a very good mood the whole entire day. Her lips had a purple tinge and she was shivering quite a bit, even though she was dressed pretty warmly in a red and beige dolly-style sweater with dark jeans that went down to her knees. Nami looked completely frightened as she took off her dark brown leather boots. Robin stepped forward and gave Nami a hug. Robin smelled of roses.

"Come in my room and tell me what's wrong."

Nami gave a small nod and followed Robin's footsteps to her bedroom she thought to herself, which was beautifully decorated and was fit for a princess. Nami was feeling a little nervous. _I know Robin. I know her. She wouldn't kill __Perona__. I don't think her brother's that kind of person either._

They arrived at the bedroom and Robin patted the space on the bed beside her.

"Sit down."

Nami sat down. Her forehead was sweating. She lowered her head.

"Perona…"

"Yes, Nami?"

"Perona…Perona's…"

Robin listened.

"Perona was murdered last night," Nami choked out.

Robin's eyes suddenly turned wide and turned her head abruptly to look at Nami.

"She's dead, Robin."

"…"

"Robin…did you murder her? Or did your brother murder her?"

Robin looked at Nami with dark eyes.

"Nami…what do you mean?"

Nami paused for a moment and looked at Robin.

"Did you murder her? Or was it your brother? Sanji suspects both of you."

"Sanji?"

"We went in her room together and saw her body on the floor, Robin. It was horrible," said Nami, almost bursting into tears again.

"Nami, my brother… didn't kill Perona."

"Robin…"

"My brother…I knew about his crush on Perona. He told me countless times that he wanted me to help him. But I said no to him. He got angry at me and said that I wasn't helping us becoming a family again after mom and dad left the world. He left the house for one night and the following day, he came back and apologized. He said he shouldn't have been so selfish. Johnny-nii then asked me the next day all kinds of questions that related to Perona such as 'What kinds of flowers does she like?' He said that it was stupid trying to get me to get Perona to like him. He said that being a man and growing up means doing things yourself. So he said to me that he was going to get Perona to fall for him no matter what it took. After the fight we had, Johnny-nii never believed that if you force a girl, that she would like you. He knew that he had been wrong. He never intended to hurt Perona. He would always ask me for some help sometimes, but he would never use force. My brother would never hurt Perona."

Nami fell silent.

"How do you know for sure?"

"Johnny-nii swore on our parent's grave. I saw him. Johnny-nii wouldn't lie to our parents."

"Then how about you Robin? You said that you were jealous of her."

Aisa lowered her head, tears spilling out.

"Nami…do you remember when we were little and when we thought life was a wonderful perfect thing? We were playing on a beautiful chrysanthemum flower field."

"Yes."

"Remember how life was just perfect?"

Nami was beginning to get a little scared.

"Yes," Nami replied in a small voice.

"But life is a cruel thing. It took Johnny-nii's parents away! IT TOOK MY PARENTS AWAY!"

Robin was breaking down and becoming hysterical.

"Why is Kami-sama so unfair to us? I'm sorry for being so jealous of Perona. Perona still has her parents. Why did Kami-sama take away our parents so quickly?" Robin cried out in agony. "Does Kami-sama hate our family? Have I done anything wrong to get this?"

Nami reacted quickly but failed in her attempt to calm Robin down.

"No, Robin, Kami-sa-"

Robin cut her off and gave her a painful smile.

"Aren't I disgusting Nami? Putting all the blame on Aki? I have even cursed Kami-sama!"

"No, Robin you aren't. Anyone would feel jealous of someone who has parents if they lost theirs. Don't blame yourself, Robin. Even I would feel jealous when I saw Perona with her parents. You know that I don't have a mom anymore."

Robin looked at her.

"Robin, life isn't over for you just because if you lost your parents. There's still happiness. You just have to find it yourself. I'll help you, I promise."

Nami held Robin's hands.

"Nami, I swear I didn't kill Perona. I swear. I couldn't kill Perona even if my life depended on it because…Perona was my first friend. The first one who accepted me for who I was."

Nami smiled.

"I knew that."

Just then both of the girls sitting on the bed heard a loud bang at the front door. Nami quickly stood up and ran to the door. Sanji was standing there in the same yellow polo with his long black pants and polished shoes he was wearing this morning.

"NAMI, I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO NOT COME TO ROBIN'S HOUSE!" Sanji yelled angrily, clearly worried to death.

"NO, SANJI. You've got it WRONG. Robin nor her brother is the murderer."

"I've already found that out. Neither Robin or Johnny-san ever would buy anything at Nechi Convenience's. None of their convenience stores are even close to their house. And I found a handkerchief that was close to Perona's body from Nechi that wasn't even her own."

"How would you know that?"

Robin walked out of the bedroom.

Nami held out both arms, shielding Robin.

"Don't hurt her Sanji. She didn't do anything."

Sanji growled. "I found a handkerchief that was from Nechi Convenience's beside Perona's body. Perona doesn't own any handkerchiefs. I found none around the house. And even if she does, it would have to be purple or black. We all know that she's obsessed with buying things that are her favourite colors. Everything she buys would have to be purple or black or has some traces on it. That handkerchief was yellow and I've found a trace of black sharpie on it. The murderer might have written something on the handkerchief before. But it looks like they tore that part off before the murder. Perona's not the kind to just write on her things. She would think it'll make it look bad if she did. We all know that too. When she writes on her belongings, it would have to look fancy and have lots of sparkle to it. But what I discovered was black sharpie."

Nami paused for a second.

"Therefore, that wasn't Perona's handkerchief. It belonged to the person who killed her." Sanji looked dead serious.

"Then Sanji…who is the murderer…"

Sanji didn't answer and looker at Nami sternly. Nami gasped, horrified.

"Then it was Z-"

"BANG!!" The loud report of a gunshot rang throughout the night outside.

Sanji turned around abruptly and saw a black figure running from the bush it had been hiding in and in to the street.

"COME ON, THERE HE IS!" Sanji sprinted out the door. Nami followed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Wow, longer chapter. :D __Please review!_

_Next Chapter __preview :_ "Nami-san get your pistol I gave you ready. Did you bring it?" asked Sanji interrupting her thoughts.

"Yeah, I've got it."

"Good. Stay back when I tell you, ok?"

"Yes. I will."

_-nii after Johnny's name is a short way of saying, "Johnny nii-san." Nii-san is big brother. Therefore, -nii after Johnny's name (Johnny-nii) means "big brother Johnny."_


	7. Memories

Memories

The night was cold. It was about midnight and winter in Japan. Nami was gasping for breath following Sanji and running as fast as she could.

Shouts of, "Be careful!" and "Stay close to me, Nami!" were heard.

Nami thought about what Robin had said to her. _"The chrysanthemum flower field." _Nami tried to remember what she could. She could remember Perona chasing Robin and Nami, Sanji still being the lover boy he still is now, and Zoro being a little bit too girly for a boy. She laughed at that. She would always tease and remind Zoro that he used to cry and pick flowers all the time like a girl. But the strange thing was, he was the best student in his kendo club. Even though he acted like a girl sometimes, he could be tough and strong. Even Sanji was amazed at how strong Zoro was sometimes but would never show it. Those two were long time rivals. She laughed at that too. They competed in everything.

Sanji was taught how to cook when he was five. He was known as an excellent cook at the age of eight. He often cooked for the dinners that their parents had together.

Perona was a sweet and bubbly girl, just like she is now. She was nice, cute, and wanted to grow up sooner so she can dress cute like the girls she would always see in Harajuku.

Robin, at that time was happy too. Although she wasn't as cute and bubbly and sweet as Perona; she was beautiful. Like a full moon in a lonely sky. She earned the title from the boys in 7th grade as "Lady of the Full Moon." Robin was cool. She got bunches of love letters every two weeks.

"Nami-san get your pistol I gave you ready. Did you bring it?" asked Sanji interrupting her thoughts.

"Yea, I've got it."

"Good. Stay back when I tell you, ok?"

"Yes. I will."

Nami went back to thinking. The chrysanthemum flower field. She remembered a kiss on the forehead, a love letter, and someone crying. She couldn't remember any more. By the time she remembered this, they have reached the docks.

"Nami-san, stay back. I see him. Hide yourself."

"Hai, Sanji-kun. Please don't do anything rash," begged Nami.

"I won't get myself killed," he answered. Sanji walked forward toward the looming dark figure covered in shadows and Nami concealed herself behind an evergreen tree not too far away. She kept quiet.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ZORO CRIES AND PICKS __FLOWERS !!__ :o I know, this is a short chapter. __Please review!_

_Next Chapter __preview :_ "You sick-"

"Oh, cut the crap."

"Why'd you do it?"

Zoro smiled again.

"I had to."

_Hai-yes._


	8. Madman

Madman

"Show yourself," Sanji said gruffly. "It's you isn't it Zoro."

The dark figure whirled around.

"Bingo. It was the handkercheif wasn't it? You know, I didn't drop it accidently. I was just trying to test if you would figure out on time." Zoro smiled evilly showing his gleaming white teeth.

"You sick-"

"Oh, cut the crap."

"Why'd you do it?"

Zoro smiled again.

"I had to."

Sanji yelled at him furiously, "What do you mean you had to?"

"I had to in order to get to my objective."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Revenge." Zoro laughed.

"You lowly monster. What do you mean revenge?"

"You really didn't notice, didn't you?"

"Notice what, Zoro?"

Zoro laughed again, this time more menancily. "I didn't know you were that-"

"FUCK, JUST SPILL IT."

"You fucking took her."

"Her?"

"Nami."

Sanji scowled. "That's why you killed Perona? Just to get revenge on Nami because she picked me instead of you?"

"Not just that. But revenge on you too."

"What do you mean, 'me too'?"

"If I killed Perona, then if will have an effect on Nami. You knew, I WAS going to kill her next, didn't you?"

"You're mad."

"You're right. I am."

"So after all these years. This started forming on that day at the chrysanthemum field, I bet. I'm right aren't I?"

"So you knew? You're pretty smart, you're right."

Sanji lunged toward Zoro, lifted his leg and delivered a powerful blow. Zoro defended himself by deflecting it with his own kick.

Sanji snarled at Zoro. Zoro just snickered.

Zoro punched Sanji in the stomach when he wasn't paying attention.

"Ughh…" The pain was incredible. _That asshole__'s__ punches are something to avoid._

"AHAHAHA, I promise you Sanji, I won't let you go alive."

"Tch." Sanji kicked him again, this time aiming for his legs. Zoro reacted just in time and stopped his leg and held it with his hands. Sanji jumped high and flipped in the air and crushed his leg to the ground releasing Zoro's hand that was imprisoning his leg.

"You…I'll fuckin' kill you," Zoro barked. Zoro ran forward, knocking Sanji down and delivering powerful punches at the stomach. Sanji gasped out blood.

Nami watched in horror at their fight. She slowly took out her pistol. Her hands were sweaty.

"That'll teach you," Zoro exclaimed.

"I'm not done yet," Sanji said in a weak voice.

"Heh, are you fuckin' kidd- UGH." Sanji kicked him in the stomach with all his might and Zoro fell on the pavement, scraping his skin. Zoro winced.

Sanji lifted his leg up high, preparing to bring down it down like a hammer. Zoro rolled away just in time when the leg hammered down and hit the pavement.

"Auughh!" Sanji yelped when his ankle cracked.

"You shouldn't have bet your luck, Sanji," Zoro sneered. He grinned and stood up. He punched Sanji in the face, hard. He fell on the pavement scraping his face. Zoro put his foot on top of him and held him there.

"Goodbye." Zoro lifted his foot up, readying it to stomp and crush Sanji's head.

Nami could not take this anymore. She couldn't watch anymore. She had to do something. Sanji was going to die.

"SAAANJIII!!" she screamed as fired the pistol.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I don't think I'm too good at fighting scenes either. In fact, I think this is the part that I suck at writing the most in fighting stories__Please review!_

_NEXT CHAPTER IS THE LAST __CHAPTER !!_

_Next Chapter __preview :_ The figure fell and collapsed in a heap on the gravel. It landed with a sickening thump. Nami dropped her pistol and took off in a leap.


	9. Tears in the Chrysanthemum Fields

Tears in the Chrysanthemum Fields

The figure fell and collapsed in a heap on the gravel. It landed with a sickening thump. Nami dropped her pistol and took off in a leap.

ZOOORO!!" she shrieked. Nami ran to the two men who were badly beaten up.

"Zoro!" she ran to Zoro's side.

"Ughh…Nami? Are you hurt?"

"Sanji? SANJI, YOU'RE HEAD IS BLEEDING!!"

"What about Zoro? You shot that pistol didn't you?"

"I…" Nami started to bawl.

"There, there. It was hard wasn't it?" Sanji held out his hand.

"We have to get both of you to the hospital, NOW!"

"Nami, there is no need to get Zoro to the hospital. He's dead." Sanji stated looking at Zoro.

Nami was seriously breaking down now.

"Sanji, I killed Zoro! How could you forgive me?!"

Sanji sighed. "You did the right thing, Nami. You saved me right?"

"But I couldn't save Zoro!"

"I don't think anything would've saved him. He's gone crazy. He couldn't get over it."

Nami sniffed. She looked at Zoro with regret. For the first time in her life, she regretted that she had fallen in love. She looked at Zoro because she knew it would be the last time she would be able to look at him. Just when she looked at him, she noticed something sticking out of his jacket pocket. Out of curiosity Nami pulled it out.

"What's that?" Sanji asked weakly.

"I don't know.." Nami said through sniffles.

"…"

"It's…a letter."

"Really? …."

Nami felt the letter in her hands. It somehow felt familiar. As if she had held the exact same letter before. She slid it out of its envelope and opened it.

**Dear ****Nami**

**'****Dartbrows****'**** is going to laugh at me so I will be giving this letter to you when he's not looking. I have a secret to tell you. **

**Chrysanthemums scattered the floor**

**Your smile no longer willing**

**The night is waning**

**I'll be the one to cut your shadow away**

**I love you.**

**Will you be able to return it too?**

Reading this letter, the memories suddenly flowed back.

It was a bright and beautiful day. Perona, Robin, Zoro, Sanji, and her were playing on the chrysanthemum field that Zoro found while exploring when he was supposed to be practicing for his kendo championships coming up.

Perona was playing tag with her and Robin, Sanji was making sandwiches for them, and Zoro was picking flowers.

Nami remembered that Zoro was acting a little too quiet that day but decided it was nothing big since she thought he might be nervous for the championships.

Lunch came and Sanji served his sandwiches to everyone. Perona and Robin loved them. All the girls huddled around Sanji; even her. She also remember Zoro getting angry and challenging Sanji again.

When they were done with their lunch, Zoro asked her if she could talk privately with him. Zoro took her away from Perona, Robin, and Sanji, and lead her near a meadow with a little lake. She thought the lake and the meadow was the prettiest sight she had ever beheld. Zoro handed her a letter. She read it. It was the same one she had just read. When she finished, she rejected him. She told him that she loved Sanji and Sanji got her first. She said that she couldn't just break up with him for Zoro. She loved Sanji. Perona and Robin knew it too. After Nami told these news to Zoro he lowered his head and said it was alright. He understood. He walked up to Nami briskly and pulled her into a desperate, tight embrace. He gave her a small kiss on the forehead. Zoro then looked at Nami's face in pained disappointment and pulled away. He took off swiftly, leaving an unpleasant feeling in the atmosphere around the lake. Nami felt awful and went after Zoro but she couldn't find him. She went back to Sanji and everyone else and was told Zoro went home early because he wasn't feeling well. Nami could never really look at Zoro too directly when she talked to him after that. She felt so guilty in his presence. She wanted so bad to make up that hole she dug in his heart. But she knew everything she tries now, will be useless.

Nami stifled a tear and opened the envelope, putting the letter back. But when she opened the envelope, a single golden object gracefully fell out. A chrysanthemum flower. She picked it up and realized a note was attached to it.

**I'm sorry ****Nami****. I never really meant to hurt you. I'm ****so ****sorry. I just couldn't get over it.**** I couldn't control myself.**** I love you too much. ****Gomen-nasai****Gomen-nasai**

**This will be the last thing I'll give to you.**

"UGH…N a..m i…."

"SANJI!!"

"…"

"SANJI, SANJI!!"

Sanji took one last look at Nami and smiled. He raised his blood-covered hand slowly and stroked Nami's tear stained cheek.

"Sorry, Nami. I love you, baby." And Sanji's hand went limp and fell to the ground.

"SAAANJIIII!!!"

Nami was too late. The bullet had arrived too late.

The gold color of the chrysanthemum flower shines brightly under the full moon.

Three o'clock a.m.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I __don't know if anyone really likes this story so…p__lease review!__ I'm__ currently working on a new story right now. If anyone has ideas they want to be in the new story, tell me. :_

_Review, __review !!_


End file.
